


Fathers and Husbands

by nice_girls_play



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, HP: EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nice_girls_play/pseuds/nice_girls_play
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape makes an observation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers and Husbands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [snape100](http://snape100.livejournal.com) LJ comm. Challenge #265: Free Drabble

"You and my father have very similar patterns of thought." 

He doesn't state it as an insult, merely as the fact it is. He'd noticed it first when they'd gotten older and his Legilimency skills became more refined. When subtly delving into other people's thoughts, memories and emotional states had been like stepping into bathwater or cool, rippling waves; Tobias Snape and Sirius Black had been like being boiled alive. 

They'd both exhibited an inherent reliance (arguably, fixation) on the base instincts: sleep, sex, hunger (hunger often usurping the first two); swallowing them up and staining their thoughts a deep, robust orange. Tobias's were streaked with outraged red and bleak, despairing black, pulsing at a low frequency that flared only occasionally. 

Sirius hadn't just given off energy, he'd strobed. Bright where his father was dark. Blinding and scorching with carefully localized passion. Years later, he'd wondered about that passion and felt very sorry for James Potter. When he allowed himself to, he'd considered what might happen once Harry came of age. Would those familiar points flare once again? He'd been surprised when they had, but not around Potter...

Sirius just smirks, defiant.

"Big deal. You and my mother dress alike."


End file.
